Muted
"Muted" is the third episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Alyssa Clark and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the fifty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 7, 2014. Synopsis Whilst Stilinski investigates a murder, Scott has his place on the Lacrosse team threatened by a freshman. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Glenn McCuen as Sean Walcott *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Todd Williams as Dr. Geyer *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Rahnuma Panthaky as Ms. Fleming Trivia *A few Superman connections. Tyler Posey guest starred in an episode of Smallville in 2006. Ryan Kelley also played a role in Smallville in 2002. Where as Dylan Sprayberry is best known as the young Clark Kent from Man Of Steel. Quotes :The Mute: I just killed your family. Do you want to die like them? Begging for your life? Or do you want to fight? I'll give you some help. Wrap a towel around your fist, smash the mirror. Use one of the shards to defend yourself. Go ahead. I'm waiting. Are you ready, Sean? Because here I come. ---- :Liam: I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right? :Stiles: No. No, we don't need any more good players. :Scott: Actually, we could sort of use a couple. :Stiles: Suspicious Have you always been this good. Or did it suddenly happen just once over night? :looks from Liam and Scott :Stiles: Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full mo... :Scott: Stiles! :Liam: Look, I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you. And yeah... I guess I'm just that good. :Leaves :Scott: He wasn't lying that time. ---- :Kira: An axe murderer? :Stiles: A family murdering axe murderer. :Scott: I already heard about it. :Stiles: Wait. What? You did? How? :Scott: My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news. :Stiles: Perfect. Let's go. :Scott: Whoa, whoa. We've got Econ in five minutes. :Stiles: All right. Did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer? :Scott: Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it. :Stiles: Are you guys kidding me? There's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it? :Kira: Maybe we should just let the adults handle it? :Stiles: So two of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class? Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life. ---- :Stiles: Did you tell Argent? :Scott: I texted him but he didn't get back to me. :Stiles: You told him his sister came back from the dead by a text? :Scott: ...I didn't have the money to call France. ---- :Stiles: Scott, if you had used any wolf power, that kid wouldn't be limping. He'd be crawling back to the other half of his body. :Scott: If I hadn't been so worried about being captain, he wouldn't be hurt either. :Stiles: It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while - team captain, alpha werewolf. You're still only human. ---- :Coach: As a reminder, it's an open tryout today. All positions available. This is a rebuilding season, people. Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone. Greenberg, the one guy I actually wanted gone... Was held back. Again. ---- :Stiles: He's inhuman. What is he, like a were-cheetah? Does that even exist? Is that even a thing? :Scott: He's just that good. :Stiles: No one's that good. No one human. I'm gonna puke. Take me somewhere. ---- :Peter: The table's Italian. :Braeden: So are these boots. Are we going to talk interior design and fashion, or are we gonna talk numbers? :Peter: We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president. :Braeden: I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. ---- :Peter: If we don't find out, who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? ---- :Doctor: Your shift is over. I'm exhausted just looking at you. Please go home and get some sleep. :Melissa: Okay. I need to get some dinner first. :Doctor: Melissa... It's 7:00am. ---- :Kira: We're not going back to New York. :Noshiko: And why would we stay? :Kira: Because... Uh... Well... Dad's a very important teacher at the high school. :Mr. Yukimura: In New York, I was a professor at Columbia. ---- :Stiles: What's with all the highlighters anyway? :Malia: Green is for the things I understand. Yellow, is for "I'm working on it," and... Red means I have no clue. I'm mostly using red. :looks at his old case board and smiles ---- :Deputy Parrish: I think it's a game locker. Like venison. Hunting's legal in some parts of the state, but... :to open a meat sack :Lydia: What is it? :Deputy Parrish: It's not venison. :a body ---- :Kira: What is this? :Noshiko: A "For Sale" sign. It lets people know your house is for sale. :Mr. Yukimura: I thought you were going to talk to her. :Noshiko: Kira, we told you this was temporary. :Kira: That was after you told me I was a kitsune, and was going to have to destroy a dark spirit by stabbing and killing one of the few friends I've made in this town. :Noshiko: And you didn't have to. I call that a win. Soundtrack *Dibby Dibby Sound - DJ Fresh VS Jay Fay feat. Ms Dynamite *Work - Jetfire *Stargate - Original Mix - Savant *Stakes - Vancouver Sleep Clinic *I Could Love You More - The Miracals *Ruby (Original Mix) - Deniz Koyu *No Defense (NOONE Remix) - NOONE Category:Season Four Episodes